At Last
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Bella gets a homecuming gift from Edward... AH/AU. OOC.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**At Last **

I paused as I heard the key slip in the door and quickly ran into our bedroom, leaving the door open only a crack so I could watch her as she entered the house. The anticipation was killing me. I hadn't seen her in nearly a month and it was taking her too long to get inside.

Finally the door creaked open and she stepped over the threshold, absently blowing a fallen strand of hair out of her face as she closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes. My eyes traveled up her long legs, over her well-defined calves to the hem of the dark blue skirt that stopped an inch above her knees.

She slid her suit jacket off and tossed it onto the arm of the couch as she started towards the kitchen. Grabbing a glass off of the counter she filled it from a bottle of her favorite then wandered back into the living room pulling her blouse from her skirt on her way. She stopped for a moment to bury her toes in the lush carpet of the living room before walking over to the stereo and sifting through the pile of cds stacked carelessly on the entertainment center.

I could tell she was tired, not so much by her actions but by her face. She wasn't getting enough sleep. Her job was a long and tiresome one, it was something she loved to do, but in the end, it still got the best of her. I know I work long hours and I haven't spent much time at home lately but as hard as it is, I love it. It's fulfilling for me. I love what I do and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Bella, on the other hand, is another story. She loves me, she knows I love what I do and even though I know she wants me to be happy, she gets sick of it. She gets fed up with sharing me with what seems like a million patients every week when she barely gets to see me at all. And more than anything she gets tired of coming home to an empty house when she'd like nothing more than to crawl in bed, be held and just have someone to talk to.

I know how she feels though, in that respect. If there was any way I could take her with me and have her by my side every day I would, but my job won't allow it and she wouldn't dream of asking me to give up something I'd worked so hard for, just like I wouldn't do that to her. She wouldn't be happy and Lord knows that would make me miserable.

She turned on the stereo breaking the silence that shrouded the house.

_I wanna lick lick lick lick you from yo head to yo toes _

_And I wanna, move from the bed, down to the down to the to the floor And I wanna_

"Dammit, Alice Cullen…" I heard her mutter as she hastily shut off the cd player and opened the changer to change the disc. Finally satisfied with her selection after shuffling through our huge collection, she carefully placed the cd inside, closed the changer and pressed play.

_At last_

_My love has come along _

_My lonely days are over _

_And life is like a song _

She pulled the clip from her hair and my breath caught as her long chestnut curls cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, a dark contrast to the white, nearly transparent blouse clinging so tantalizingly to her body, leaving very little to the imagination.

Picking up the glass she turned around, her hips moving slowly with the seductive rhythm of the song as she made her way to the plush navy sofa occupying the center of the living room. She turned up the glass, downing the last drop of wine and carefully placed it on the coffee table.

Her voice carried over the music as she sang along with the soulful voice of Etta James, but Bella's sultry alto affected me much more than the voice of the jazz legend. It was low and husky... damn did it turn me on. Her hands rose to her blouse, elegant fingers fumbled with the tiny buttons but finally succeeded, leaving it hanging carelessly as she turned around and fell back on the couch. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and leaned her head back on the couch, her eyelids drooping slowly before they finally closed.

I carefully opened the bedroom door, as not to alert her that she wasn't alone, and slipped quietly into the room, thankful for the thick carpeting that silenced my footsteps. I slowed as I neared the couch knowing the slightest noise would disturb her restful state, even through the tender jazz that seduced her senses so completely.

Quickly pressing repeat on the cd player, I moved to stand in front of her, watching her breathe evenly as sleep claimed her from a long days work. I knelt by the coffee table, my gaze traveling up her body then back down to her feet that lay so delicately on the glass tabletop.

As quietly as possible, I rose above her, my face hovering just inches above hers before I dropped a gentle, delicate kiss onto her parted lips. A slight moan greeted me as I pulled away and her arms lifted, wrapping timidly around my neck to pull me closer. I kissed her again, letting my mouth linger a few moments longer before pulling away again to look at her face, savoring the site of the beauty I'd been denied for far too long and breathing in the alluring scent of her perfume that only smelled that certain way on her.

The sight of slight shadows beneath her eyes and the worried furrow of her brow caused a loud sigh to escape my lips and she lazily opened her eyes, taking a moment to focus on me before realization hit her.

"Edward..." she muttered in confusion her chocolate gaze burning into mine, still glazed from sleep.

_Oh yeah_

_At last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you _

I couldn't help but smile at the innocent sound of her voice just like it always is when she wakes, not husky and laced with sexual innuendo as it often is when she speaks to me. There's just something about the way she speaks that can make me hard with even the most innocent of words. She knows it and she's used it to her advantage on more than one occasion.

A surge of excitement shot through me as she raised her arms over her head and stretched, arching her back and pushing her chest towards me. "Yeah, baby?"

"I thought you were..."

I kissed her again, ceasing her words, this time letting my pent up passions free, ravaging her mouth roughly with my tongue as her strangled moans sent heat straight to my loins while desire consumed my body.

I tore my mouth from hers and straightened, taking her hands as I went and pulled her hard against me before once again claiming her mouth with mine. Her hands quickly slid around my neck, sliding slowly into my hair. The soft scrape of her nails against my scalp sent chills through me as her tongue traced the seam of my lips darting inside my mouth quickly before pulling away.

She stared up at me through hooded eyes, the deep brown depths lingering on my mouth. I watched her curiously as I slipped my tongue out of my mouth, moistening my lips. The slight twitch of her mouth made me smile as she fought to keep her mouth away from mine.

She finally looked into my eyes, her gaze filled with desire as her low, husky words flowed out. "What are you doing here?"

Her hands fell from my hair to my face, her fingers gently caressing each and every inch. I kissed the tips of her fingers as they grazed my lips and reached up taking one hand in mine. "There was something I had to come back for." I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed the back then turned it palm up, kissing the center. My tongue darted out, tasting her salty skin.

_I found a dream_

_That I could speak to _

_A dream that I_

_Can call my own _

I pulled her body against mine wrapping my arms tightly around her waist to hold her flush against me, grinding my need into her taut stomach to let her know how much I wanted her.

A growl rumbled through me as I buried my face in her neck, kissing the pulse that beat so rapidly against the delicate column of her throat.

She leaned her head back, giving me better access to the luminous skin of her neck. "Mmm... so what did you come back for?" I could hear the need in her voice, smell the sex on her skin and it made me crazy. It took every ounce of strength I had to keep from ravishing her right there, not slowly the way I wanted to but fast, rough, and hot.

With shaking hands, I slid her blouse from her shoulders, sending it floating to the floor. "Oh, shit... Bel..." I breathed as my gaze traveled over her, lingering on her breasts barely hidden beneath the white lace camisole that hugged her curves. "You... I... oh hell..."

Her hands slid down my chest, grasping my shirt as she pulled it free of my jeans. "Is this what you came back for baby?" she murmured smoothly against my throat, her breath hot and steady against my excited skin, her hand wandered lower grazing lightly over my hardness as her tongue did the same to my neck. She leaned back and looked up at me, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth biting tenderly at her full swollen lip. "You're...so hard..." she whispered, as she leaned forward, her lips brushing against mine as she spoke, her hand continuing its torture.

I moaned against her lips while moving my hands down her back to unzip her skirt. Moving down her body as I pushed her skirt over her hips I knelt before her, kissing the exposed skin just below her camisole, dipping my tongue into her navel quickly before kissing her through her lace panties.

My hands moved slowly down her body, caressing each inch of her exposed skin as I pushed the skirt further and further to the floor.

Her fingers slipped into my hair, guiding me higher, pulling me roughly against her breasts. I pulled away momentarily, lazily lifting her camisole higher to free her breasts, not bothering to remove it. My eyes devoured the beautiful flesh. I reached out, molding her with my hands as I leaned forward, taking one taut nipple into my mouth. My teeth grazing the tight flesh as I licked and suckled at her breast.

"Edward, baby...that feels so...mmmmm..." she moaned as her grip tightened almost painfully in my hair but there was pleasure in the pain as she jerked my mouth from her breasts and pulled me up to consume my mouth with her own.

We broke apart when she pulled my shirt over my head then immediately crushed my chest against hers. I growled as she rubbed her breast against my chest, my nipples growing hard as well as other parts of me that I didn't think could possibly get any harder.

_I found a thrill _

_To press my cheek to _

_A thrill that I've never known _

Bella quickly shed me of my jeans though her hands seemed to linger around my thighs for longer than necessary. Not that I'm complaining, hell, I would've preferred they lingered a little higher but ... "Shit!"

She smiled up at me as she kissed my throbbing cock as it strained against the tight material of my boxer briefs, a quiet, evil laugh escaped as she peeled them down releasing my need from its constraints. Her fingernail began at the base of my shaft and slowly trailed downward towards the tip. Taking me fully in her hand she brushed her thumb across the tip wiping the pre-cum away before she kissed the head. "Do you want me to suck you baby?"

I groaned and thrust forward in her hand using my actions in place of the words I couldn't form. She leaned back and looked up at me, batting her lashes innocently. "I didn't hear you. Do you want your cock in my mouth? Do you want to feel my tongue on your head, my teeth on your hard dick?"

"Suck it, Bells..." I managed to bite out, her low drawl and teasing setting me on edge. She liked to talk dirty. I liked to listen to her talk dirty. It took all the control I had not to cum before she touched me again. I knew the minute her mouth was on me I'd be lost but I was gonna fight it. If only for a few minutes at least.

She was tentative at first, teasing even as she tasted me, her tongue washing over my head again and again. "Bella baby... please..."

She just smiled and ran her tongue down my length, before quickly taking me into her mouth, each sweep down my dick, taking more and more of me in until I was fully sheathed in her mouth. A chill rocked through me as her teeth grazed over me quickly followed by her tongue, pressing against me. Then she did it. She nearly withdrew me completely but with one final taste stopped, she didn't move an inch as her tongue circled my shaft stopping momentarily to press the tip of her tongue to that sensitive spot that pushed me over the edge. I bucked into her mouth, nearly gagging her from my unexpected thrust but she quickly adjusted and took me in. She placed her hands on my hips as I shot into her, my cum hot in her mouth.

She slowly stood, licking her lips as she smiled up at me and pulled me against her once again. Her mouths claimed mine, her tongue teased mine, luring me into her mouth. She suckled my tongue as her hands roamed my body, caressing one minute, clawing and scratching the next.

I tore my mouth from hers and walked her back until she fell onto the couch. "You are so beautiful, baby," I mumbled, not really knowing I said it until that loving smile came to her lips. "What is it? What do you want?" I asked, never for one moment assuming this was going to be a quick fuck. That just wasn't her style. Not that she was slow and romantic. I mean yeah, she could be, but she could also be dominant and demanding.

"Your tongue inside me..." she said shyly, her eyelids heavy from passion.

I kissed her slowly, my lips lingering against hers. "Getting shy on me now?"

A wicked gleam lit her eyes. "Get on your knees _now_ and fuck me with your tongue."

I immediately fell to my knees in front of the couch and hooked my fingers in the waistband of her panties. I tugged on them and waited for her to lift off of the couch so he could slide them off. She draped one of her legs over my shoulder and carefully placed the other on the coffee table then watched me anxiously.

An encouraging smile graced her lips as I kissed the inside of her thigh, trailing kisses higher and higher while licking and biting in between. My breath caressed her throbbing center but I bypassed it, turning my attention to her other leg.

An animalistic growl rumbled through her in frustration. "Now Edward... please... I need you now... I want your tongue inside me..."

Without a moment's hesitation I took her in my mouth. My hot breath against her clit sent shivers through her. I could feel her body shaking with excitement as my tongue brushed over her core once... twice... three times. She was writhing against my mouth. Her hands plunged into my hair to pull me closer. To pull me inside. I thrust my tongue into her, as my hands roughly kneaded her thighs.

"Oh God... oh shit baby ... fuck me... oh fuck me..."

Her moans and pleas took over and I couldn't control myself anymore. I tore my mouth from her body and clamped my lips to hers, letting her taste herself on my tongue as I plunged into her.

"FUCK!" she screamed against my mouth as I rode her. My pace grew faster and rougher with each moan that escaped her. I slipped her legs around my waist and she instinctively tightened them around me, pulling me closer, allowing me to go deeper and deeper inside of her.

Bracing my hands on the couch I hammered into her, watching her face as passion consumed her. Her hands gripped my shoulders tightly as I slowed, trying to prolong the release that was so near. I wanted to come with her but I didn't think I could hold out that long.

Her nails dug into my arms as she gripped me, her body clenching mine, urging me onward. "Harder... fuck baby, I'm so close..."

Her pleas died as I obeyed, slamming into her with unbridled passion I didn't know I held inside as I released myself within of her, unable to hold back any longer.

She felt my body stiffen and tightened around me, urging me to continue, her body was close. I could feel it. I thrust into her again. Harder than before but not enough, I could see the pleading look in her eyes as I pulled out of her. My cock nearly slipping free of her. With one final thrust she was lost. Her body arched against me her breasts raised to my chest as she shook with ecstasy.

She fell back, her body spent from orgasm, and wound her arms around my neck, pulling me down to press a kiss to my lips. "Is that what you came back for?"

"Huh?" I stared at her with dazed and confused eyes. "Woman, could you just for once, shut up." My head fell against her shoulder. I refused to meet her gaze after a comment like that.

She pushed roughly at my shoulders. "I'll make you think shut up," she pinched me on the ass and pushed me off of her promptly rising from the couch and stepping over me. She walked towards the bedroom, leaving me lying on the floor.

"Bella… baby…" I moaned, surprised when her camisole flew over the couch and landed a few feet from my face. "Bells?"

I jumped to my feet and walked around the couch stopping with an amused grin as I stared at the trail of lingerie leading to the bedroom. "Exactly how are you going to shut me up?" I asked as millions of evil thoughts ran through my head and started for the bedroom. "Damn, I need to come home for things more often..."

_Oh yeah _

_You smile you smile _

_Oh and then the spell was cast _

_And here we are in heaven _

_For you are mine _

_At last_


End file.
